Bus networks are used in a variety of fields and applications to interconnect devices and allow communication, power transmission, and other functionality. One such bus network is known as a Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI), which is a bus architecture standard used in controlling devices in a building (such as sensors, lighting devices, and shades). DALI provides a two-wire bus that allows power to be supplied to, and communication between, devices on the bus. In the DALI architecture, the presence of voltage indicates a first state (i.e., a logical “1”), while the shorting of the two wires by any device on the bus indicates a second state (i.e., a logical “0”). In this manner, devices can use the two-wire DALI bus to communicate with each other.
Faults in a communication system can be numerous, and include wiring faults, short circuits between the conductors of the bus, open circuits, wire loops, breaks, and interference (e.g., from nearby motors or other devices). In some bus networks, such as a DALI lighting control bus, RS485 networks and others, nodes may branch off from a trunk. If the trunk is shorted, communication can be impossible and locating the fault tedious and time consuming.
Likewise, determining the manner in which the nodes of a bus network are interconnected (known as the “topology” of the network) is useful for a variety of purposes, but can be both difficult and time consuming using conventional systems and methods. In installations that include large numbers of nodes, such as a lighting control network, or installation with long wires, problems due to faults and determining bus topology can be exacerbated.
Embodiments in this disclosure address these and other issues.